cinderella_phenomenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rod/Endings
SPOILER ALERT! Happy Ending Lucette discovers the real ending to the fairytale "The Little Mermaid" and realizes that Rod will die unless he kills the person he loves (Viorica). With this realization, Lucette runs to Rod's room only to find Emelaigne slowly walking to the throne room. Seeing a knife in Emelaigne's hand, Lucette's fear was confirmed. Lucette runs after Emelaigne but Varg comes and stops her, after a little chat, he lets her go, claiming that he wants to "See how this fairytale will end". In front of the door to the throne room, Mythros is waiting. After his attempts to try and stall Lucette, she finally manages to go into the room. In the throne room, Lucette sees Rod holding Emelaigne to him, as she had fainted, and a sleeping Viorica, who is floating in mid-air. Mythros enters asking if Rod and Lucette like this surprise and tells Rod how hard Lucette has tried to save him, even if it means working with Mythros. Rod reveals that he knew this was another way to break his curse and the reason why he didn't want to do it. Seeing that Rod will not willingly kill Viorica, Mythros puts a spell on him, forcing him to murder Viorica. Delora appears and reveals that she knows Mythros (Myth). She quickly cast a spell which freezes Rod in place. Mythros and Delora have a magic fight. Delora seems to have lost, lying on the floor. Lucette wanted to go help her but Sebby calls out to her, warning that frost on Rod's legs have thawed and he is only a few feet away from Viorica. Lucette, not knowing what else to do, runs in between Rod and Viorica. Rod, not realizing soon enough, stabs Lucette on the shoulder. Lucette gains her third piece of the glass slipper, breaking her curse. Broken from Mythros' spell, he tries to help Lucette by stopping the bleeding. Mythros yells at Lucette, shouting that she is a fool because she could have been killed. Suddenly there is frost on Mythros' legs making him immobile. Delora walks up and throws out some solid, sassy banter. Soon, Mythros is fully frozen and becomes an ice sculpture. Rod notices that Lucette is wearing a pair of glass slippers. Lucette broke her Cinderella curse, but faints from blood loss. The Next Morning Lucette wakes up in her own bed, back in the palace. Emelaigne walks in with a food tray, she and Lucette hug and thank each other, and Emelaigne gives Lucette the doll she bought for Lucette months before. Soon, Rod joins them and Emelaigne reveals that she now knows about Rod and Lucette's relationship. She tells them both that she supports them before exiting the room, leaving Lucette and Rod alone. Lucette is confused as to how Rod managed to break the curse and Rod tells her it was because he was able to fall in love with someone who loved him in return. He confesses his feelings. Lucette is happy but remembers that they are step-siblings and that most people would not accept their relationship. One month later Lucette is training with Delora and becoming a stronger witch. Becuase of this, her father now allows her to leave the palace alone, and she often sneaks off to the forest. The truth is, Lucette and Rod have arranged to meet secretly in the forest to be alone together, with Emelaigne covering for them both at the castle. They dance without music, reminiscing about their first dance together. In Lucette's mind, she hopes that this moment can last forever, just so she can be with him longer... Bad Ending Lucette does not confess her love to Rod and Mythros does not force him to kill Viorica. Rod tells Lucette that he no longer loves Viorica and that Lucette has been his beloved for some time. He apologizes for missing her birthday and, gives her Sebby, asking Lucette to take care of his family. He tells her that he could have loved her, given a little more time, and at midnight, he disappears into sea foam and Lucette is left alone and broken-hearted. Category:Endings